Gible Line/DPPt
(locations) Gible and its evolved forms are known for being some of the best non-Legendary Pokemon around, getting banned to Ubers once even. A combination of amazing dual STABs, wide movepool and amazing stats make it a top tier fighter that can dish out absurd amount of damage. It's no wonder; these Pokemon have the power to be some of the best Pokemon to use in a Nuzlocke, up there with B2W2 Magnemite, GSC Totodile and RSE Mudkip. While it may have problems with frailty as Gible and Gabite, low stats before evolution and a quite shallow movepool that its stats can't use, Garchomp's sheer power & varied movepool more than make up for it. Best of all, you can have one by the 7th gym, allowing to play through Sinnoh for a much longer time than say, GSC Larvitar. Gible is significantly better in Platinum due to the much earlier catch time and instant access to TM26 Earthquake after capture Important Matchups - Platinum = * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Unfortunately for Gible, everything Levitates and has some way of beating you, whether through stalling(Duskull) priority(Haunter) or just power(Mismagius). Duskull's low HP means you can beat it with Dragon Rage, but after that Gible should sit this one out. * Rival (Hearthome City): FINALLY! Spamming EQ is a good strat, as other than Staravia( who hates Rock Tomb), everything is 1-2HKO'd by Earthquake. Ponyta and Monferno are doomed, and Roselia's low Defense means even a neutral EQ can take it out easy. Prinplup and Grotle, on the other hand should be avoided, as they hit Gible neutrally and Gible can barely take a hit * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Hopefully you have a Gabite by now, unless you stall for Dragon Claw at level 27( which is actually a good idea). Gabite easily murders Meditite, but Machoke can cause problems as while a 2HKO is easy, it can 2HKO as well. Thankfully the AI is stupid and will waste turn Foresighting(why) and Leering you as you take it out. Lucario is scary: 110 Attack Drain Punch is no joke, but if you can take 1 hit, you OHKO with EQ. * Rival (Pastoria City): Nothing's changed, except you have a Gabite and Dragon Claw now. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): AVOID! Gyarados and Floatzel have an Ice move to end you, and Quagsire is too bulky to reliably kill. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Don't do Sneasel and Rock Tomb or Dragon Claw spam to win. Air Cutter is scary, but Gabite can take any that is not a crit. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor is a no now as Aerial Ace outdamages you. Rapidash, Infernape and even Empoleon are suspect to Earthquake, though Empoleon's bulk will probably let it take 1 and hit you hard with Brine. Roserade gets smited by Dragon Claw but has Giga Drain and status to mess with you. Floatzel has Ice Fang: take a good guess as why you should avoid him. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Burn the Bronzor with Fire Blast and EQ to win the easiest gym battle in the game, except Steelix has 200 Defense and Ice Fang so no. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, and EQ GG. * Mars (Lake Verity): Rock Tomb, Fire Blast and EQ. It's literally the same strategy, just use Rock Tomb first and Fire Blast next. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Don't make your Gabite a popsicle. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Don't do Sneasel again; even if you're Garchomp it's really fast and has Ice Punch. Other than that Crunch Golbat and EQ to win again. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): While your rival sits there doing nothing and thinks it's better to Stockpile constantly and swallow when there is nothing to swallow and attempts to use a Normal-Type on Bronzors (as a lead too), and fails miserably at anything else (toxic Skuntank and Punishment on Bronzor and does absolutely nothing at helping you, you will have already won through sheer force (pun intended). * Cyrus (Distortion World): Houndoom hates EQ, Honchkrow will hit you hard if you miss Rock Slide but dies if it hits. Crobat on the other hand can't do jack to you and dies quickly to Rock Slide. Weavile and Gyarados know an Ice move. * Giratina (Distortion World): 150/100/100 defenses, 120/120 offenses and SE STAB? Maybe not. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Remember Lt Surge and Diglett. Swap Surge for Volkner, Diglett with Garchomp and you've got the same battle. * Rival (Pokémon League): Don't lead with Garchomp as Staraptor's Intimidate makes this battle longer than it should be. After that bird, Infernape, Rapidash, Roserade and Empoleon are EQ bait. Torterra is best left to an Ice-type and Floatzel knows Ice Fang: do it only if you outspeed. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: lol battle frontier }} Moves (level-up movepool) (TM/tutor compatibility) Recommended moveset: ??? Recommended Teammates Steel-Types: '''Let's face it: Garchomp kicks ass on its own. But when scary Ice-types and Dragon types come round, these 'mons make sure our shark friend is safe. Other Gible's stats Gabite's stats Garchomp's stats * '''What Nature do I want? '''Jolly is the best, since Garchomp already has amazing attack, although Adamant can work if you want raw power. Impish and Careful are good for Garchomp to be more tanky. Generally -Spa is good and -Atk and -Spe is awful. * '''Which Ability do I want? '''Sand Veil can be fun for evasion hax, but this is a Nuzlocke. Nuzlockers don't do evasion hax. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? Evolve at Lvl 27 for Dragon Claw, since that is Gible's best STAB until Dragon Rush or Outrage. As soon as you hit Lvl 48, evolve as Gabite gets nothing good by waiting. Evolve Gabite around after the Veilstone Galactic HQ, but before fighting the mascot Legendary. * How good is the Gible line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Ice (x4), Dragon * Resistances: Poison, Rock, Fire * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Water, Grass, Psychic, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed